Zeta, Epsilon, Delta
by aritzen
Summary: [old] 50 sentences for Kamui.


Notes: I originally posted this fic under an old account on June 1, 2012. The prompts are from the LiveJournal community 1character (theme set alpha).

* * *

 **Zeta, Epsilon, Delta**

-x-

#01 – Speak

His first word was "bacon."

#02 – Touch

On his first birthday, he touched the bright orange thing flickering on the candle and discovered it was evil.

#03 – Memory

He remembers the first time he saw Mami cry: The rain had stopped, the clouds had cleared, and she was looking at a glowing, shimmering night sky, mesmerized.

#04 – Vanilla

"No, Kamui," his mother said as she snatched the plastic container from him. "This is corn starch and water, not vanilla cream."

#05 – Chocolate

Mami wasn't very happy when he gave Kagura a bowl of mud and told her it was chocolate.

#06 – Ways and Means

People were leaving the city, he noticed one day, to fight in a war at some faraway place called Earth, and he wondered if any of them would ever come back.

#07 – Belief

When his mother died, he realized there was only one kind of strength and too many kinds of weaknesses.

#08 – Linger

His sister's words "I love you" linger at first, but then all he hears is the rain.

#09 – Illuminance

Like the Sun, love is blinding, so he looks away from it, uses his umbrella as a shield against it.

#10 – Ornament

Anything that doesn't help him become stronger is an ornament—excessive and useless; his room on the ship is practically empty.

#11 – Coup de foudre

What?

#12 – Archway

When he fought Umibozu, they destroyed the archway leading to their house; and with it, everything crumbled.

#13 – Fate

He knows how his story will end, so he follows his instinct and walks down the path of bloodshed merely like an actor playing his role.

#14 – Pulse

In a truly satisfactory fight, he hears the blood in his head and feels the heart in his chest—and that's what he wants.

#15 – Envelope

Abuto wrote letters to his mother, Kamui discovered one day, but he didn't think or say much about it.

#16 – Cold

Space is a cold place, but "home" is even colder.

#17 – Need

When he fights, he forgets, and he's addicted to that feeling of high.

#18 – Drunk

He hears about a legendary drunken fist master and wants to challenge him to a fight some day.

#19 – Mask

People say he wears the best poker face, but he knows that someone, some day, will be able to see through it all, and he also knows that either he or they will be killed as a result.

#20 – Rose

When the 7th Squad raided the Planet of Roses, Kamui found out he would sneeze nonstop if he got within two feet of the flower, so he leveled the place.

#21 – Two

That night, when the cloud cover is thin, he notices there are actually two moons in the sky, but he closes his eyes in response and falls back asleep.

#22 – Fresh

On Earth, the air smells fresh after a rain shower; on the Yato planet, it just smells dead.

#23 – Bribe

He lets Abuto handle the trifle matters, so much that the Elders sometimes forget who the real captain is.

#24 – Error

The most exhilarating fights are the ones that remind him he is far from perfect, even if the mistakes can be nearly fatal.

#25 – Appetite

It's never Kamui's problem.

#26 – Refrain

Abuto always complains that he never refrains from picking senseless fights, but that's not true—he can and does, because he defines "senseless" differently.

#27 – Family

Even after all these years of separation and changes in appearance, they can still recognize each other, and the absurdity of it brings a bitter smile to his face.

#28 – Grieve

He sees it in his sister's eyes, but he knows that she doesn't see it in his.

#29 – Vapor

Life is a string of decisions, Abuto often says, but sometimes Kamui wants to reply, "Life is just vapor."

#30 – Tea

Tea from every planet tastes different, and he likes the one on Earth.

#31 – Medicine

He pushes away the bowl of murky liquid, refusing to rely on something that failed to prolong his mother's life.

#32 – Moth

The day their ship had a moth infestation, everyone in his squad gave him murderous looks when he suggested that they simply eat the moths.

#33 – Perfect

Nothing is perfect, but he still thinks the silver-haired samurai comes closest to being the perfect opponent.

#34 – Rope

He is like a rope around Abuto's neck, and he wonders if Abuto realizes it.

#35 – Wind

He smiles as he walks onward without looking back at his footprints that the wind is carrying away.

#36 – Crossroads

He thought the silver-haired samurai was unique, but then he met another one.

#37 – Summer

There was a while when every planet they visited was in its summer season, and it irked him because he couldn't do much about his anti-sun gear and it was friggin' hot.

#38 – Candy

At the next squad meeting, Kamui brought up the controversial topic of implementing a candy jar that would be supplied by everybody and consumed by him, but no one was in favor of it.

#39 – Photograph

He has never been in any family or squad or whatever photos, and he plans to keep it that way.

#40 – Spoon

Abuto once remarked that dining at the same table as Kamui was like reenacting a particular scene from Beauty and the Beast.

#41 – Forest

The first time he saw a forest, it was on an undeveloped planet—and it was burning.

#42 – Mirror

Facing that samurai was like facing himself in a mirror, but with a lot more to hold on to.

#43 – Smoke

When the smoke cleared, he discovered that someone had taken a bite out of his birthday cake.

#44 – Shine

Sometimes people from other squads lament the lack of morning sunlight in space, and he maintains a steady smile as he watches the other Yato exchange wary glances.

#45 – Balloon

He never understood why balloons should be associated with birthdays as they weren't edible.

#46 – Vine

The Planet of Vines proved challenging to conquer with punches and kicks, but he prevailed nonetheless.

#47 – Butterfly

Butterflies don't fly high, he thinks, wondering why that samurai would wear something covered in them.

#48 – Gloves

He didn't throw away the gloves that Abuto's mother randomly knitted for him, but he didn't wear them either.

#49 – Venom

Nobody says it, but everybody knows it, including himself, that the truce between him and that samurai is nothing but slow poison.

#50 – Remain

His smile can falter and break, but it'll always remain on his face.


End file.
